ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokhtamysh
How Tokhtamysh joined the Tourney The King of Turan who gained his position through many years of political strife. He decided to invade Pars in order to strengthen his currently weak political influence. He goes out on the battlefield to fight himself during the battle at Peshawar Castle, but his rash actions lead to his army's defeat by Pars. He's murdered by Ilterish for ordering retreat and trying to negotiate. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tokhtamysh rests on his throne with his scimitar in front of him. After the announcer calls his name Tokhtamysh stands up, pulls out a second scimitar and swings them as the camera zooms, then bows saying "Men of Peshawar, I am Tokhtamysh, King of Turan!" Special Moves Kudu Killer (Neutral) Tokhtamysh thrusts his scimitars sending a burst of energy forward. Doe Hunting (Side) Tokhtamysh scissors his scimitars then hops forward and drops his blades onto his opponent. Karelia Saber (Up) Tokhtamysh shoulder rams while jumping and thrusts his scimitars. Swallow Shred (Down) Tokhtamysh spins his left scimitar to cut his opponent six times, and also deflects projectiles. Tusk Burner (Hyper Smash) Tokhtamysh moves forward while doing circular slashes with his scimitars gathering sparks of fire. After 10 strikes, he does two fiery slashes, blowing the opponent away. Antler Chariot (Final Smash) Tokhtamysh runs at his opponent with his scimitars. If he makes contact, he impales the prey on his sword, then stabs one scimitar into the opponent's throat, then scrapes the opponent along the ground for five seconds, before he juggles the opponent and does an X-slash, blowing the opponent back. Victory Animations #Tokhtamysh thrusts his scimitars and circles them saying "Dismount and beg me to spare your pitiful life. Maybe I'll lock you in a cage instead of killing you!" #Tokhtamysh throws a torch forward and says "Say your prayers. The battlefield's no place for a naive little boy!" #Tokhtamysh takes a wine goblet, sips from it before stabbing it and says "Overconfident fools!" On-Screen Appearance Tokhtamysh walks out of a war tent and says "Concede defeat and surrender your fortress. If you do not, my army will turn this field into a lake of blood!" Trivia *Tokhtamysh's rival is Darkseid's uncle, and one of his Elite, Steppenwolf. *Tokhtamysh shares his Japanese voice actor with Conan, Tiki Tong, Carl Hauser a.k.a. Douglas Quaid, Toguro, Batman, Tree Rex, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile suits), Tigger, Taurus Aldebaran, John Matrix, Tony James, Gen. Maj. Karl Ludwig, Rambi the Rhinoceros, the Terminator, Mr. Chicken, Kingdra, Mr. Gomez Addams, Leodore Lionheart, Godzilla, Foghorn Leghorn, Gale Raregroove, Junior Gorg, Janemba, Mace Windu, Trench Mauser, Soldier Stonekong, Ride Boarski and Bojack. *Tokhtamysh shares his German voice actor with Baron Baroque, Hinox the Eldest of the Hinox Bros, Mr. Incredible, Marcellus and General Fong. *Tokhtamysh shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Yu Kanda, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Shuten Doji, Gustav of the Bari and Gustav pair, Kiyomori Taira, Hanataro Yamada, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Pantherlily, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hein, Doc, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Birdie, Sakon Shima, Owain, Android 14, Tambourine and General Blue. *Tokhtamysh shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Taurus Aldebaran, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Don Genie, Darkninja, King Piccolo and Bahman. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters